DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this application is to seek funding for the 6th Biennial Symposium on Minorities, the Medically Underserved and Cancer. The Symposium will be held on April 23-27, 1997 at the Hyatt Regency Washington on Capitol Hill, Washington. DC. There is a disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and persons of low level income in the United States. The Minorities, Medically, Underserved & Cancer Biennial Symposium Series was initiated in 1987 to address this health crisis. The overall goals of the Symposium are to: 1) exchange the latest scientific and treatment information and to share strategies for reducing the disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity, and mortality among minorities and the medically underserved in the United States; 2) enhance the competency of health care providers, lay-persons and survivors in the areas of primary and secondary, cancer prevention, early detection and treatment; and 3) promote culturally competent cancer care and services and ethnically balanced research, especially, clinical trials. To this end, the 6th Biennial Symposium will focus on: 1) Major Cancer Sites: State-of-the-art briefings on lung, colorectal. breast, prostate, gynecological, liver, leukemia and related blood cancers will be presented by leading authorities; 2) Cancer Prevention and Control: Health & Lifestyle Issues: The focus will be on the impact of family history and genetics, diet and nutrition, tobacco use, and environmental factors; 3) Survivorship: Cancer survivors play an important role throughout the meeting to reinforce the idea that survival is a realistic goal. In addition, practical and culturally relevant presentations on the role of cancer survivors in care giving, and coalition building, program planning and implementation are planned; 4) Cultural Competency: Two pre-symposium workshops, one general session and several demonstration workshops will focus on achieving cultural competency, health care and services delivery and ethnically balanced research; 5) Cancer Education Resources Program: Integrated into the formal program, a daily schedule of educational exhibits, materials (e.g.; films, automated databases. etc.), along with program demonstrations and technical assistance workshops will be available to the participants; 6) Minority Student Career Development in Cancer Research and Health Care: Students will have the opportunity to make presentations, compete for awards, and network with nationally renowned experts in cancer research, care, and service delivery; and 7) Public Policy: Attendees will participate in several forums allowing an exchange of information. A distinguished roster of advisors and consultants are designing a program that w ill involve representatives from the full continuum of cancer and minority health research, care, and policy development. The symposium format will include scientific presentations, panel discussions, posters, and audience participation in Q & A sessions. There will be a multimedia educational resources center and networking opportunities will be promoted. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published in an appropriate medical Journal. The Intercultural Cancer Council will publish a public document focusing on findings and recommendations resulting from the symposium.